Data storage devices are used in a variety of applications to store and retrieve user data. The data are often stored to internal storage media provisioned within a data storage device housing. The housing may be sealed to isolate the media from contamination and other effects from an exterior atmosphere.
The storage media can take a variety of forms, such as one or more rotatable discs accessed by an array of data transducers supported by a moveable actuator. These moveable components are often rigidly supported by the housing, which can result in the transmission of vibrations to the housing and the generation of undesired acoustic noise during operation.
Some device designs further utilize a low density internal atmosphere within the housing, such as an Inert gas (e.g., helium). This can provide certain operational performance advantages for the device, such as lower transducer fly heights, reduced non-repeatable runout (NRRO) effects, and higher data recording densities.